Half on each side and arms wrapped around the middle
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: A Captain and Vice-Captain meeting a week before Ichigo and his friends invade the Soul Society to save Rukia quickly changed virtually everything. Starting with Isane having an 'Angel Princess' that only a select few others know about and Unohana isn't one of them...until the meeting that is. Watch how one girl, just one, can change everything we know about Bleach without trying.
1. Chapter 1

**Random Bleach and HP story Idea I had**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if a week before Ichigo and them invade the Soul Society some truths come out about certain people, and no I don't mean the traitors. AU OOC Evil! Mayuri and FemHarry Femslash and bashing await!)**

It seemed like a normal Captain and Vice-Captain meeting only something was off right from the start. Two captains and one vice-captain were missing. Now Squad Eleven Captain Kenpatchi Zaraki and his adoptive daughter, Squad Eleven Vice-Captain Yachiru being late to a meeting was nothing new. Neither of them had any sense of direction at all. What was surprising was that Squad Ten Captain Toshiro Hitsuguya was missing from the meeting as well although his Vice-Captain was actually there. The Captain Commander only looked amused as this, as did several others, before turning to Captain Soifon of Squad Two.

"Soifon-Taicho, the fact that Hitsuguya-Taicho took the day off escaped my notice earlier. Since you are the fastest perhaps you should go and inform him of the meeting?" Yamamoto asked in amusement causing her to snort slightly and nod a vaguely amused expression on her face.

"Let me guess. He went to spend the day with Imouto-chan and her cousins?" Soifon asked causing almost everyone else there to blink, she had a sister?

"Yep! Taicho-kun couldn't wait to see her again…or that Karin girl he likes to play soccer with so much." Rangiku Matsumoto, Vice-Captain of Squad Ten said with a sly teasing smile that caused Soifon to smirk while Vice-Captain of Squad Four, Isane Kotestu, snickered at this.

"I'm sure. Hitsuguya-taicho sure seems to like hanging out with Angel-hime and her friends, especially Karin-chan." Isane said with a snicker while several others snickered as well, much to everyone elses confusion.

"I'll be back in a minute. Oi! Isane! I'll let Imouto-chan know you'll be dropping by to check on her later while I'm there." Soifon said walking towards the door before stopping and calling over her shoulder to the tall and lanky lavender haired girl that blushed at this and the devious smirks the others were sending her.

"A-Arigato Soifon-Taicho." Isane called after the Chinese woman who merely waved a hand dismissively as she Flash Stepped away towards the World of the Living.

"Oh ho ho. Isane-chan can't wait to see her 'hime' hmm?" Vice-Captain Nanao Ise asked with a sly grin on her face that shocked most of the others. Isane blushed darker and opened her mouth to say something when Yamamoto interrupted.

"Before you two start…Isane-fukutaicho. Please go and retrieve Zaraki-Taicho and Yachiru." Yamamoto said giving the two Vice-Captains amused looks while Isane suddenly straightened up again seriously.

"Hai." She said before turning and sticking her tongue out at Nanao just as she Flash Stepped away, much to Kiyone's amusement.

"See Rangiku! I told you the plan for getting nee-chan to loosen up some would work! She hasn't stuck her tongue out at anyone since she was seven!" Kiyone said grinning widely over at Rangiku who grinned back at her. Kiyone may just be the joint third seat of Squad Thirteen but there was no lieutenant for their squad so she and Sentaro had been brought along instead.

"I think it's mostly her 'hime' that got her to loosen up so much and not be so awkward." Vice-Captain Nemu said blandly and causing those who knew what she was talking about to nod slightly.

"Not be so awkward is right! We were hanging out with Hime in the world of the Living the other day when one guy came up and made some stupid and crass remark to her about going out with a 'real man' in his words." Kiyone said giggling while the Captain-Commander and a few of the Vice-Captains winced at this but smirked.

"What did she do to the foolish boy?" Yamamoto asked his eyes gleaming in amusement as he looked at Kiyone.

"Well at first she just snickered when Hime said 'Real Man where?' and looked around. Then the guy decided to grab Hime's arm hard enough to leave a bruise on her…" Kiyone said causing several pairs of eyes to widen as she grinned devilishly.

"Oh dear. How badly did Isane mutilate him?" Nanao asked in amusement causing Kiyone's grin to widen further.

"The poor dumbass was sent to the hospital with a cracked skull, broken nose, four broken ribs, his spine broken in two places, and the word 'dumbass' carved into his chest." Kiyone rattled off causing many eyes to widen and eyebrows to shoot upwards.

"I've never heard of Isane being so…violent before." Captain of Squad Four, and the scariest woman in the Soul Society, Retsu Unohana said shocked. This just caused several chuckles of amusement to escape from those that seemed to know what was going on with Isane.

"That was mild for Nee-chan. Hell one time when the two of us and Zaraki-Taicho were in the world of the Living visiting Hime about a month ago some guy and his friends tried forcing themselves on me and Hime. Sis went batshit insane on them! She scared even Zaraki-Taicho with what she did to those guys!" Kiyone said with a giggle of dark amusement, causing several jaws to drop at that while Rangiku laughed well cackled to be more precise.

"I'm sure she did. Isane literally ripped one guys dick off and shoved it up his ass, balls and all! She also shoved a metal pip right up another guys-"

"Thank you Matsumoto-Fukutaicho." Yamamoto interrupted looking rather pale at what she had said alone, he didn't want to know the rest of it.

"Soifon-Taicho was there too and was so impressed with what Isane did she offered to make Isane her fukutaicho immediately should Isane want to." Nemu said with a giggle at Yamamoto's reaction.

"I don't doubt it. Isane beat those guys so bad that I doubt even Unohana-Taicho could heal them! Not like we'd let her even try to though. They deserved every bit of what she did to them." Nanao said smirking while Unohana's eyebrows were way past her hairline now. If Isane truly beat someone so bad that Unohana herself couldn't heal them…then the older woman should probably retire and make Isane Captain for being able to pull it off.

"Honestly Zaraki-Taicho how many times have we told you to look before you cut! If it wasn't for that shield trick Angel-hime taught me you would have taken off my left hand, wrist and all just now!" Isane could be heard scolding as she walked into the room with some blood on her uniform and Yachiru riding on her shoulders, being held there by the tall girls still bleeding left arm. Several jaws dropped when they saw that she was using her right arm to literally drag Kenpatchi Zaraki by his Captains coat.

"I said I was sorry! I didn't hear you coming! Besides shouldn't _you _know better than to try and stop me when I'm in the middle of a fight?" Zaraki said right back although it looked remarkably like he was pouting at being dragged.

"Isane-Fukutaicho. What happened?" Yamamoto asked in amusement as he surveyed the scene while Yachiru was holding onto Isane's head so she wouldn't fall and was jabbering a mile a minute to the tall girl.

"I followed Zaraki-Taicho's spiritual pressure to the first division training grounds. It seems he was fighting someone after getting lost again. I showed up in time to stop him from skewering your fourth seat sir." Isane reported glancing up at the head captain before Zaraki muttered something about tall girls being too strong for their own good.

"I wasn't aware you thought someone could be considered _too_ strong Zaraki-taicho and stop complaining about my height…that's my job." Isane said lashing back with her left heel to drive it into the man's back, causing him to yelp slightly when she hit a particularly soft spot on his skin…or as soft as his skin could get at least.

"I can't wait to see pretty-pretty again! I'll get to see her soon right Beads? You said she was going to come and visit sometime soon!" Yachiru chirped up, obviously ignoring what Isane had just done to the pink haired girls adoptive father and causing a small smile to grace Isane's face.

"Hai hai Yachiru-chan. You'll be seeing Angel-hime soon when she comes to visit me." Isane said causing Yachiru to squeal and hug her head happily.

"Yay! I can't wait! It's been so long since I saw pretty-pretty! Ohh that reminds me! Does Braidy-Taicho know pretty-pretty? You told pretty-pretty that you'd take her to Braidy-Taicho when she came to visit right?" Yachiru asked suddenly causing Isane, who had turned her head to glare at Zaraki for a muttered comment, to smile sheepishly.

"No I haven't introduced Angel-hime to Unohana-Taicho yet but I will when she comes to visit okay? You can even ride on her shoulders like you are mine. You know she doesn't mind." Isane said releasing Zaraki and kicking him in the back of his legs when he stood up and muttered something that made her turn a dark shade of red usually associated with tomatoes.

"Ohh did Isane get embarrassed about her hime?" Nanao teased immediately picking up where she left off earlier.

"Not that I'm surprised or anything. If hime wasn't dating you then I might try to snag her for myself. She's quite the catch after all." Nanao pressed watching as Isane's face turned to stone as she gently set Yachiru down and turned towards Nanao.

"Over my dead soul will I let you come near her like that! The only way I'd ever break up with Angel-hime is if she no longer wanted me and I'd rather rearrange your face before letting you date her." Isane literally snarled as she lunged at Nanao, causing Nanao to yelp and run for it. Rangiku, Yachiru, and Kiyone were watching in amusement while Nemu shook her head in disbelief and Kenpatchi snickered as Nanao took refuge behind the amused Captain Commander.

"Oh no. No hiding behind me Nanao-fukutaicho. I do not want to be in between you two when she's after you…especially after you said what you did about Isane-fukutaicho's hime." Yamamoto said moving from in front of her and, when she just ducked behind him again, picking her up by the back of her uniform and placing her over by Unohana.

"Who is this mysterious 'Hime' they're talking about?" Captain of Squad Nine, Gin Ichimaru, asked aloud in confusion although his eternal smile never fell.

"I have no idea." Captain of Squad Five, Aizen Sousoke, said blandly as he watched while the normally timid vice-captain chased the normally strict and foreboding vice-captain around.

"Hime is what we usually call her unless we simply refer to her as our 'imouto' like Soifon-Taicho and Hitsuguya-Taicho prefer to do. We never and I mean never call her 'Tenshi-Hime' especially around Isane or Hime. As far as they're concerned, that is Isane's personal nickname for Hime." Rangiku told the two…and everyone else as she watched Isane chase Nanao around.

"How did she come up with that nickname? Is it part of this Hime girls name?" Captain of Squad Thirteen, Juushiro, asked raising a dark eyebrow in amusement as he watched the two Vice-Captains.

"No her name is Emerald. Emerald Snow Potter believe it or not." Rangiku said snickering at the look on several other peoples faces at the name, although Unohana's reaction was the most curious as her head snapped towards Rangiku with her serene blue eyes wide open in shock at hearing the name.

"The reason Isane calls her that nickname is mainly based on how they met. You see about four years ago Isane was sent on a mission to the world of the living to get rid of an Arrancar level Hollow. It took her a while to track down the Hollow as it was very elusive but when she did manage to track it down she managed to kill it easily enough, it was the other three Hollows who were hiding behind the bigger ones Spirit Energy that got the jump on her. She had managed to dispatch the three of them by herself but she was wounded badly and loosing blood something fierce, plus one of the hollows threw her into the cement ground from about fifteen to twenty feet up so it was quite a fall. She was, understandably, rather dazed from all of this when Hime found her in the abandoned alley she had been thrown in and managed to heal her using some Human Kido she called magic. Isane woke up rather dazed and made a comment on how Hime looked like an 'Angelic Princess' before passing out again. Thus Isane's nickname for her stuck and no one else is allowed to use it!" Rangiku finished the explanation as Isane finally caught Nanao and was about to start beating the girl within an inch of her afterlife.

"What is Isane's relation to the Potter Girl for her to be this protective and possessive?" Squad Three Captain, Tousen, asked looking in Rangiku's general direction. Before the busty Vice-Captain could answer the door banged open to show Soifon and Toshiro Hitsuguya there with someone in Soifon's arms, looking badly bruised and bloody although there was some ice on her and a sword in her hand.

"Isane! Quit threatening Nanao and get over here! You're fiancée is barely alive!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Random Bleach and HP story Idea I had**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter!)**

"Isane! Quit threatening Nanao and get over here! You're fiancée is barely alive!"

Almost as soon as the words left Soifon's mouth, Isane was in front of the second division Captain and taking the blood covered girl from her.

"I-Isane-chan?" A weak girls voice could be heard causing many to be surprised that the girl was even consciousness.

"Yes Angel-hime it's me. I'm going to try and heal you but…you can't go to sleep right now or else. So stay awake for me okay my lovely Emerald?" Isane asked softly as she gently cradled the girls body and laid her on the floor softly, the girls head being in Isane's lap as Isane ran healing kidos on her like no tomorrow.

"…Kay." The girl consented after a moment of silence while Unohana stared for a moment before rushing over and running a healing kido as well.

"Pretty-Pretty! What happened?" Yachiru asked running over and looking down at the girl, apparently named Emerald, worried and wide eyed.

"Hey there…bubble-gum…chan…I'll be fine…eventually." Emerald breathed out as she painfully smiled up at Yachiru who didn't look convinced while Toshiro and Soifon snorted derisively.

"Oh yeah you're bleeding out after taking down three magic users and the hollows that formed from them, no worries you're perfectly fine." Toshiro said with a derisive snort as the group that seemed to know Emerald gathered around her worriedly.

"Explain. Now!" Isane growled, sounding much like the Polar Bear her Zanpakuto was, as her eyes snapped up to the short captain although she never stopped healing the girl in her lap.

"When I got there she had already beaten them and I had to freeze some of her wounds closed to keep her from bleeding out. She told me the red haired bastard and two of his buddies were once again trying to make her his wife and broodmare." Toshiro began only to be cut off by a rather feral growl from Isane and a good few others too.

"She refused again and told him about how she was already engaged to be married. He snapped and started flinging harmful spells at her with his buddies right behind him. She managed to defeat them with minor wounds but she accidentally killed them in self-defense. They were hollows almost instantly after death and took her by surprised. They managed to harm her quite a bit before she seemed to summon her Zanpakuto and destroy the three of them. I found her about two minutes later." Toshiro recounted causing many Captains to look amazed at the fact that the girl had awoken her Zanpakuto before she even died, the fact that she only looked about seventeen was also a surprise.

"Isane-chan." A male's feral voice could be heard as a new person literally shimmered into existence behind the lavender haired teen.

"Yes Ite-kun?" Isane asked not taking her eyes off of her fiancé as she ran healing kido after healing kido on her.

"Ite…kun?" Emerald asked softly as she weakly looked up at the polar bear spirit who was in his human form for the moment. He was about half a head shorter than Isane with pure white hair and ocean blue eyes along with extremely pale skin.

"Yeah Emmy-chan. It's me. Isane…at your current level you won't be able to save her." Itegumo said turning dead serious after smiling softly at Emerald for a minute, causing Isane to tense.

"So you've noticed how extensive and out of your league her wounds were too." Itegumo said catching Isane tense even though the tall girl never stopped healing her beloved.

"…What is your point Itegumo? If you came out just to tell me to stop trying to save her I swear I'm going to turn my mind scape into a volcano complete with lava." Isane said her voice tense and nearly a growl as she kept healing some of Emeralds worse wounds. Amusedly enough Itegumo turned even paler than he already was at the threat of a volcano and lava.

"That's not why I came out of your head. I came out because I want to save Emmy-chan too, she is your chosen mate after all which makes her kind of like my little sister…in some weird twisted fashion I guess." Itegumo said eyeing his wielder warily but smiling down at her when she relaxed just a fraction at his words…before blushing bright red at the part of 'chosen mate'.

"Now then. Just repeat what I tell you okay? It'll make it so you're able to save her." Itegumo said smirking at how red she had turned as he leaned forward and whispered something in her ear that seemed to shock her.

"Whatever Itegumo wants you to do to save Emerald-chan, you'd better do it quick Isane-Fukutaicho. She won't last much longer." Unohana said after a minute of Isane being shocked but reflexively healing Emerald.

"Hai Taicho." Isane said on reflex as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, cancelling the healing kido in one hand so she could pull out her sword and lay it on her lap.

"As the Winter transforms to Spring and Spring to Summer shall we also transform so that we may thrive. Shift your form and snarl Shifter Itegumo!" Isane chanted softly as her spiritual pressure shot through the roof until it was about the same level as Zaraki's without his eye patch on. Most of the Vice-Captains and especially Sentaro suddenly found it hard to breath while the Captains were shocked at her Spiritual Pressures rapid increase, the only three that were completely unaffected by her now much higher Spiritual Pressure were Unohana, Kiyone, and Emerald herself. Unohana easily ignored it by pumping out just a little bit of her own Spiritual Pressure while Isane's Spiritual Pressure wrapped protectively around Kiyone and Emerald, causing Kiyone to feel safe while Emerald felt secure as the Pressure caressed her lightly. Isane's next words caused everyone to see her differently than before as her body changed along with her sword.

"Bankai. Snow Phoenix Form!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Random Bleach and HP story Idea I had**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter!)**

"Bankai. Snow Phoenix Form!"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Isane's body was already changing shape into a phoenix-human hybrid. Her lavender hair grew longer, her arms became wings, her nails became talons, and her skin took on a silvery-blue color.

"B…bea-ut…iful…" Emerald whispered looking up at Isane's new form with slightly wide eyes as the hybrid leaned over her and nuzzled her lovingly.

"I love you, my Angel-hime." Isane cooed, her voice taking on a musical quality that enraptured everyone who heard it. Everyone watched as Isane lowered her head and began to cry, letting her tears fall onto Emeralds wounds. Unohana was about to stop her transformed vice-captain but her eyes widened in shock all of a sudden. She watched shocked and in disbelief as the places where Isane's tears had landed began to freeze slightly before closing quietly, no sizzling like a fire phoenix's tears would cause.

"Of…course…phoenix…have…healing…tears…" Emerald said her eyes widening as she felt her wounds get smaller and smaller. It became easier for her to breath as well.

"Do you know why Phoenix tears have healing properties, Angel-hime?" Isane asked even though her tears were still falling onto the most serious of Emeralds wounds.

"No." Emerald answered in confusion.

"Phoenix's are beings of pure love, not just light like most wizards think. The tears that Phoenix's shed for those that they love contain healing powers due to the very love they're made of. The more love a Phoenix has for the person they're crying over, the more potent the tears." Isane said smiling as she nuzzled Emerald who smiled softly up at her.

"So your tears could heal the most grievous of her wounds, merely because it's her you're crying over?" Rangiku asked cooing slightly at how sweet it was.

"Yes. I would kill anyone for a chance to make her give a real smile, I would die for the chance to make her laugh, I would do anything to make her happy." Isane said clutching Emerald closer as the most serious of the wound finally closed up and she began working on the smaller, less serious ones.

"You...don't need to go...quite that far...my Polar Queen." Emerald said smiling weakly but fondly up at her fiancee while the others outside of the group that knew Emerald were shocked by the declaration Isane had made.

"If anything that's an understatement, Isane. You'd make sure she's safe and then blow up the world, yourself included, just to make her happy." Rangiku said with a small snort while Isane smiled and nodded, as long as her Angel was safe she would destroy everyone and everything in order to make her happy.

"There. Most of your injuries are healed and the rest will heal with time and sleep." Unohana said healing up the last of the more serious injuries and causing Isane to nod in agreement as she dropped her Bankai form and returned to being just plain old Isane.

"Rest now Tenshi-Hime. I'll make sure no one tries to hurt you." Isane said kissing Emeralds forehead and causing the dark haired young woman to smile slightly with a nod.

"Okay. I trust you and the others, Isa-chan." Emerald said yawning cutely for a second before she snuggled further into Isane's hold, laying her head on Isane's shoulder and quickly falling under the sleeping kido that Isane discreetly placed on her.

"Who is this...Ryoka?" Byakuya asked motioning down to Emerald with an expression that was torn between curiousity and disgust. Isane's eyes snapped up to Byakuya as she curled her lips into a snarl at him.

"If any of you so much as even try to hurt her...I will massacre you without hesitation and with a smile on my face." Isane growled at him, clutching Emerald tighter protectively as she shot a pointed glare at both Byakuya and Mayuri.

"And that's before the rest of us get to you. Imouto-chan's been through enough shit in her life, she doesn't need anymore from anyone." Soifon growled out next while the rest of the group that knew Emerald nodded seriously, their faces showing that they'd go through with the threat without a second thought.

"But as for who she is." Isane said, looking down at Emerald with soft loving eyes.

"Her name is Emerald Snow Potter...and she's my fiancee."


End file.
